Isn't this a little awkward
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: Gaara exhaled, a cross look on his face as he tried to recall how the blithering HELL he got in this situation" -Drabble; Pairing: Gaara/Hinata/Shikamaru-


**AN: **I am totally blaming this one on Tsuuseki's artwork on deviantart entitled _"Isn't this a little awkward.."_. I recommend looking it up on DA either before or after reading this. Whelp, lets get this train wreak on the road.

As always, I do not own any form of copyright concerning Naruto, heck, I'm pretty sure I've got Gaara OOC in this…

**

* * *

**One… two… three… That had better be _her_ calf…. Four… five….

Gaara exhaled, a cross look on his face as he tried to recall how the blithering HELL he got in this situation. Closing his eyes and shifting a little (which gained a eep and a grunt from the two other partners in this misadventure), he tried not to let his temper get the better of him as he lay on the floor, with a very, very flustered Hyuuga female tucked under him. Now normally this wouldn't be such a bad predicament. Hell, It'd be what Temari would call a 'development' in their relationship.

It was hard enough to get the girl to hold hands, much less have her warm, soft body pressed oh so deliciously against him. Normally he'd use this as an excuse to both hold her against him, regardless of how undignified it looked to have a girl under you in the middle of the Hokage's office, and apologize by taking her out somewhere…

NORMALLY, It'd be a damn. Good. Thing. Except…

"Oi, mind getting off already?" The annoyed tone made Gaara twitch and shift again, arm tucking into Hinata's elbow.

…Except under the blushing Hyuuga was the most current bane of his existence, one Nara Shikamaru. While politically, he had nothing against one of the two semi-permanent ambassadors from Konohagakure for the last two years, Gaara wasn't so emotionally detached from the rest of the human race not to see that he was not alone in his affections. (Though Gaara also did not doubt that the actual number of people did not stop at two.) Grumbling, he thought about moving, but settled for trying to see if the other man would just suffocate while he made up his mind.

"Nara." rumbled Gaara, who was then secretly pleased it caused Hinata to squirm and press against places he dared not focus on at the moment.

"Gaara." Splayed under two bodies, one not being at all light, made the retort a little wheezy at the end. Good, let him suffer for a bit.

"…e-uhm." Hinata whimpered, trying not to panic. Her eyes darted in-between Gaara's annoyed glare and Shikamaru's frazzled glance, and then onto the spilt pile of tea leaves on the floor. "Maybe… maybe we should move before…"

Ah right, Gaara mentally sighed, how this whole mess had started. Honestly, what kind of idiot put tea leaves on the highest shelf of the bookcase, or at least what Gaara assumed to be a bookcase in this chaotic excuse of a room?! Hinata, in her usual gracious ways, had offered to make the two of them tea while they waited for their host to return from where ever they had disappeared to, and tried to get the supplies herself. Only to find out that somehow, the board she had accidentally stepped on was somehow balanced on a small, circular scroll. Both men had reacted, Gaara's arms wrapping around her waist while Shikamaru moved to catch her from below. They tumbled, and ended up where they were now. Closing his eyes again, he placed one hand onto the floor, with all intentions of getting up and hopefully forgetting that the little mishap ever happened (at least… as long as the next time it happened it involved far less clothing, a bed, and no third party to ruin the moment), when the door opened.

"…What are you guys doing, having an orgy or something?!?"

Minutes later, Naruto ran out of his own office as sand laced with a heavy dose of murderous intent chased after him while Shikamaru was left the room, a thankfully unconscious Hinata held bridal style in his arms.

* * *

**AN: **Nothing much else to say, other then i really need to get back to working on my more serious Gaara/Hinata fic....


End file.
